The Kareoke Party of MADNESS
by GothicDJ
Summary: *UPDATED* Joey's chapter is revised....AGAIN. Hope you like.
1. Seto's got the groove

The Karaoke Party Of MADNESS  
  
by GothicDJ  
  
GDJ: Hello ladies, hentais, duelists, men, children, Zyborgs, Non Applicables, othe-  
  
YY: I THINK THEY GET THE POINT  
  
GDJ: meanie.well.as they say, fuck you.  
  
YY: -_-  
  
SK: well. Should we get on with this? I have a company to run and I want to get this done as soon as possible.  
  
GDJ: ruin my fun.well, onto the fic-  
  
Maximillion Pegasus: I think you are forgetting something..  
  
GDJ: OH YEAH *smacks MP with blunt objects* my day is complete ^^  
  
SK: I think what numb-nuts over here was trying to say was that you should put up a disclaimer  
  
GDJ: nope  
  
YY: what  
  
GDJ: nope  
  
*Cops come in*  
  
GDJ: I don't own any characters from YGO or any of the songs or people mentioned in this fic save for myself. Au revoir *runs from the cops* Also, Anzu, Honda, and Mokuba won't be in here. Mokuba is too young for what will go on and I hate Anzu and Honda is just useless..^^;;;; oh, and there's no way in hell I'm putting Pegasus in my fic.  
  
YAOI WARNING  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GothicDJ was bored. And not just twiddle your thumbs board, more like draw intricate pictures on your cat bored. Or maybe somewhere along the lines of 'look at all your old school photos bored'. 'So,' she thought, 'this is the true meaning of boredom.' After reading "The Game Queen and Then Some" (AWSOME story, you must all read it *takes out her brainmohypnotic machine* READ IT), she realized that there had to be SOMETHING to do. Suddenly, after singing along to Simple and Clean about 10 times, it was then known that a karaoke party was in order.  
  
"Yeah, so that's why you have to come over," GothicDJ (it will just be GDJ from now on) explained. She could almost hear the wheels turning in her friend Mins' head before she finally agreed. Hanging up the phone, she prepared the house for a very interesting night that was about to commence. Grabbing chips, paper, some colored pens, and her entire collection of music (most of which was on the computer), GDJ began to make little cards for music and names. She was halfway through writing names when the doorbell rang. Freaking the hell out, GDJ finally composed herself enough to answer the damn door. Standing there was none other than Mins, grinning brightly, with her CD case in hand. "Shall we," Mins asked, stepping inside. GDJ grinned.  
  
"We shall"  
  
~Skipping skipping  
  
tripping tripping  
  
Too much crap  
  
Goes tap tap tap  
  
On my keyboard  
  
So as to not let you get bored  
  
I'll skip the trip to where the guests arrive~  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Everyone was there. From Seto Kaiba to Isis Ishtar. All except for Mokuba, Anzu, and Honda. They all had 'prior' engagements. Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch talking with Ryou and Isis, Malik was doing some form of evil to GDJ's house with Bakura, Seto was schmoozing ((my computer didn't correct this as a wrong word o.O) with Otogi and probably making fun of Joey, who was off flirting with Mai. Yami Malik was no where to be seen at this moment. And of course, Mins and GDJ were getting everything ready. Finally, after almost all the food had been eaten, they came out of their little corner.  
  
"KAREOKE TIME!!" they called out in unison. Everyone groaned.  
  
"Why do we gotz ta do dis," complained Joey, ready to leave since he had eaten his fill. Seto, taking this as a golden opportunity, decided to retort.  
  
"What, is the little puppy dog scared to do this. Why don't you just waltz off with your tail between your legs like the defeated puppy that you are." Smirking as the blond simmered in anger, he leaned back confident in his plan. Joey would get pissed, take the challenge, and end up making a fool of himself. Although, unlike in the play Oklahoma, everything would not be going his way.  
  
"Well Seto, since you seem to have no healthy fear of this like Joey does, why don't you go first." GDJ smirked as she saw him stiffen against the wall. Joey smirked as well, but kept in his laughter for fear of ruining the moment. The CEO, wanting to keep his cool, calmly stood up and picked up a paper from the empty condom box that Mins and GDJ had so thoughtfully looked all over the town for. It was a box of vampire condoms that she saw in a magazine once, but that's not important. When he saw the song, he visibly paled. GDJ looked over his shoulder and read it, and promptly bust a lung. She had to drop to the floor she was laughing so hard.  
  
"BWEEGIDEE!!! SETO!! YOU GOT TO DO IT!!" She choked out, between laughter. "I'll even take the liberty of helping you in the intro," Seto looked relieved, "but only if you dance." Seto did not look relieved. Milling this over in his mind for a bit,  
  
"You help me sing the whole song, and I'll dance." He finally resolved and GDJ happily complied, knowing all too well what the reactions in the audience would be. Everyone would be shocked beyond shocked. Malik would be recording, and Yami would be blushing and trying the bribe Malik out of the film. GDJ whispered to Mins what the music was and she, too, burst out laughing, but turned it on anyway (the quotes going back and forth are GDJ and Seto going back and forth and lyrics will have their names written over it. Starting with Seto).  
  
"Oh My God, Becky, look at her butt it is so big ugh"  
  
"She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends"  
  
"Y'know, who understands those rap guys anyway"  
  
"They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok"  
  
"I mean, her butt, it's just so big. I can't believe it's just so round, it's like out there"  
  
"I mean, gross, look, she's just so BLACK"  
  
At this point, Seto had to start dancing by shaking his butt up and down *patiently waits for all Seto fangirls to stop drooling on their keyboards and scroll down*  
  
Seto~  
  
"I like big butts and I can not lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny  
  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
  
And a round thing in your face you get  
  
Sprung  
  
Wanna pull up tough  
  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
  
And take your picture  
  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
  
But that butt you got  
  
Make Me so horney  
  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
  
Well use me, use me, cause you ain't that average groupie"  
  
Tired from all the 'ass-shakin'', Seto had to sit down and get some water before getting back up. Of course, Malik was taping and Yami was trying to see how much money it would cost.  
  
GDJ~  
  
"I've seen them dancin'  
  
The hell with romancin'  
  
She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette  
  
I'm tired of magazines  
  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
  
She gotta pack much back  
  
So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)  
  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
  
Baby got back  
  
(LA face with Oakland booty)  
  
I like'em round and big  
  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm actin like an animal  
  
Now here's my scandal"  
  
Seto~  
  
"I wanna get you home  
  
And UH, double up UH UH  
  
I aint talkin bout playboy  
  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
  
So find that juicy double  
  
Mixalot's in trouble  
  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
  
Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes  
  
You can have them bimbos  
  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
  
I wanna get with ya  
  
I won't cus or hit ya  
  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
  
Til the break of dawn  
  
Baby Got it goin on  
  
Alot of pimps won't like this song  
  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
  
But I'd rather stay and play  
  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
  
  
  
So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
  
Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
  
Then turn around  
  
Stick it out  
  
Even white boys got to shout  
  
Baby got back  
  
  
  
(LA face with the Oakland booty)"  
  
  
  
That deffinetly needed a breather.  
  
  
  
GDJ~  
  
"Yeah baby  
  
When it comes to females  
  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
  
36-24-36  
  
Only if she's 5'3"  
  
  
  
So your girlfriend throws a Honda  
  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
  
So they toss it and leave it  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
  
So cosmo says you're fat  
  
Well I ain't down with that  
  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
  
You aint it miss thing  
  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
  
Red beans and rice did miss her  
  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
  
So ladies if the butt is round  
  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
  
  
  
Coming together, the two sang the finale, showing more excitement in it than any other part of the song.  
  
Both~  
  
"Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
  
Baby got back!!"  
  
The whole room exploded in applause with Yami whistling the most. Seto, seemingly broken into the crowd and excitement, actually let a true smile slip as he sat back down, no longer leaning against the wall. Yami had his $25.00 tape put away securely. GDJ, also laughing, sat back down and grabbed a sprite, happy to know that her life wasn't a total waste, and she could do shit like that. Mins was still laughing and had been the entire. It was her way.  
  
"Well," GDJ announced, "the next person will be.." pausing for a moment to draw a name, she smirked a bit.  
  
"The next person to go will be Otogi" and then the evil grins came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, what do you all think. I can't continue unless I get some incentive so. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Just press that perdy little button and I'll continue. I'm only asking for one. Makes me feel happy. Besides, I have all the people with what they are going to sing and I really think you wanna read this ^^  
  
SK: who would wanna read your crap  
  
GDJ: 'scuze me Sir Mix A Lot, but who died and made you king  
  
YY: My father died and made ME king ^^  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Malik: Just review so I can leave this hell hole.  
  
GDJ: ya'know, talking to an authoress like that isn't all too good for your health..  
  
Malik: Well..now.WHATALOVELYDAYBYE! *Runs away*  
  
Yugi: please review *shiny eyes*  
  
GJD: AAAAA!!! THIS IS 9 FRICKIN' PAGES *dies* 


	2. It's Otogi's Turn break it down

The Karaoke Party Of MADNESS  
  
by GothicDJ  
  
GDJ: hell again all, I am here to present to you chapter 2  
  
Otogi: I do not like  
  
GDJ: I love you too Otogi  
  
O: I hate you to-  
  
Celtic Guardian: STOP  
  
O: -_-  
  
Dark Magician: Before you utter another word, this fic is under arrest for being so damn crappy  
  
GDJ: You'll NEVER catch me alive *runs away*  
  
CG: STOP!! GO DIRECTLY TO JAIL! DO NOT PASS GO!! DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!  
  
GDJ: YOUR MAMA!!  
  
CG: DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF MY MOMMA *crying on the DM's shoulder*  
  
GDJ: awww..now I feel bad. Here have a cookie  
  
DM: *looks at the writing on the cookie* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Celtic Guardian's Momma or ANY of the songs mentioned in this fic ^^  
  
CG: damn.that makes me feel a whole lot better  
  
O: can we just get on the damn fic, I wanna get this over with  
  
GDJ: ONWARDS!!! Oh yeah, I want to thank my reviewers. I only got two but that makes me oodles da boodles happy ^^  
  
LegendaryDragonRider- THANK YOU SO MUCH ^^ Since you liked Seto dancing so much, I think I'll have everyone have a little dancing section, including Seto. OOO..I'll have a circle wit people dancing in the middle. See, it's reviewers like you that give me ideas like that ^^. Oh yeah, I'm having some unruly characters, mind if I borrow your rifle?  
  
Shade Wolf- ^^ Yah, I guess it is a kinda popular idea, but I always wanted to try it. I'll definitely try to read and read your ^^ Thanks for the compliment!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously:  
  
"Well," GDJ announced, "the next person will be.." pausing for a moment to draw a name, she smirked a bit.  
  
"The next person to go will be Otogi" and then the evil grins came.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
The whole room exploded in jeers as the red faced Otogi was pushed towards the evil condom box. Taking a deep breath, he repeated the mantra in his head, 'I can't have a worse fate than Kaiba, I can't have a worse fate the can Kaiba, I can't have a worse fate than Kaiba, I can't have a worse fate than Kaiba..' Up somewhere, some unknown deity was laughing so hard, his milk was coming out from his nose. Finally sticking his hand and fishing around for the supposed perfect one. Finally taking out the perfect one, he looked at it, expecting it be something like Eminem or at least System of a Down (I LOVE THEM *glomps*). Suddenly, his face looked a lot more sullen that Bones' own. Or even more messed up than that Rare Hunter that Yami faced off with first in Battle City. One word was splashed across the paper in neat pink handwriting. One word was all that was needed to shatter him completely. One single solitary word.  
  
Bootylicious.  
  
He dropped the paper and thought about the fastest way out of the house. Seto, finally regaining his breath, bent down to pick up the paper.  
  
  
  
May I Just take this time for all fangirls (and Yami) to wipe up their drool from the mental image.  
  
Ok, I think it's safe to continue..  
  
"OH MY GOD (Ra, Yami corrected)!!" Seto shouted in a very uncharacteristic style. Everyone looked at him laughing his ass off (Yami: I bid $20 for it ^^), practically rolling on the floor. Mins, finally getting the courage to approach the hysterical CEO, plucked the paper from his hand. Looking at it, she mustered out all the courage she could before laughing. Walking over to the CD player, she grabbed the lyrics and shoved them in front of the still immobilized game creator.  
  
"You will sing or you face the penalties of a drag," Mins warned. Otogi suddenly snapped to life. He would rather sing in it in a room with people he knew in his own outfit, than somewhere else, in front of strangers, in a dress.  
  
The music started an ever-popular beat and GDJ and Mins took their roles as back-up singers.  
  
"Kelly, can you handle this?  
  
Michelle, can you handle this?  
  
Beyoncé, can you handle this?  
  
I don't think they can handle this!  
  
Barely move, we've arrived  
  
Lookin sexy, lookin fly  
  
Baddest chick, chick inside  
  
DJ, jam tonight"  
  
By this time, everyone had stopped laughing. No matter what song it was, Otogi could sing. Maybe even a little better than Seto, whom I forgot to put was a great singer.  
  
Spotted me a tender thang  
  
There you are, come on baby  
  
Don't you wanna dance with me  
  
Can you handle, handle me  
  
You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight  
  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
  
Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff  
  
Now, he was getting into it. Giving a little more 'oomf' into the lyrics as he walked around the room in a very Beyonce kinda way. No one knows who started it to this day, but all of a sudden the whole room was screaming  
  
"DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE"  
  
Loving the attention, Otogi left the song to his backups for a second and did something no one would ever think to see in the cast of YGO.  
  
The Harlem Shake.  
  
No one could contain themselves as they got up and started jumping around, rooting for the dungeon dice creator to all out break it down.  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for you babe  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for you babe  
  
Baby, can you handle this?  
  
Baby, can you handle this?  
  
Baby, can you handle this?  
  
I don't think you can handle this!  
  
I'm about to break you off  
  
H-town goin hard  
  
Lead my hips, slap my thighs  
  
Swing my hair, square my eyes  
  
This was turning out to be the party of the month, and Malik was getting it AAALLL on tape.  
  
Lookin hot, smellin good  
  
Groovin like I'm from the hood  
  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss  
  
Can you handle, handle this  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for you babe  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for you babe  
  
Move your body up and down  
  
whoo!  
  
Make your booty touch the ground  
  
whoo!  
  
I can't help but wonder why  
  
whoo!  
  
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe  
  
I shake my jelly at every chance  
  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for you babe  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for you babe  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you ready for this  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for you babe  
  
All silence once the song ended. Then applause. Like damn, that was a great performance. I mean, how many times do you see Otogi doing the Harlem Shake. The most I'VE seen him do is play with his hair. Otogi bowed down as did his back-up singers and they all sat down to get something to drink (have you sang that song through without stopping. It's murder on your vocal cords).  
  
"Holy shit, that was fucking awesome," breathed Joey.  
  
"I second that!" exclaimed Yugi. Actually, everyone seconded Joey, or thirded him...or whatever.  
  
"Well, we all know that I'm the bombeness," Otogi stated, getting a few laughs and a few dirty looks. Malik just had this look in his look in his eye that meant he had recorded the whole thing and it would be all over the school.but he wouldn't tell anyone yet.  
  
"Well, 'Mr. Bombness', why don't you pick the next name for us." GDJ stated more than asked. Otogi just flicked his hair over and reached into the jar that had all the names.  
  
"And the next person to be up will be, Ryou." He stated, then sat back with his Coca-Cola (don't own). Everyone one looked over to the blushing-brit- boy with grins on their face.  
  
No one could wait for this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GDJ: That chapter was done in an hour and a half so expect a lot of flukes and mess-ups. Not to mention the fact that I'm supposed to be doing a huge project that's due Friday that I basically haven't started  
  
SK: haven't you heard of "Work comes before pleasure"  
  
GDJ: yeah, well, I got such a good review that I HAD to write this chapter, not to mention it's fun as hell.  
  
O: hell yeah, who's the bombness  
  
GDJ: *smacks him with the mallet-o-stupefy * Don't take my words  
  
O: durr durr durr durr  
  
GDJ: well.good-night, good-fight. Ooooo, I'm issuing a little challenge to all those out there who are reading my fics. First to get a right answer gets to be in a chapter of my story. I know this is bad, but it's a common sense question and it has nothing to do with YGO. I just love asking it to people: Is it legal for a man to marry his widow's sister.  
  
Think about this, and remember, you get to be in a chapter of my story and you can sing a song with your favorite character ^^  
  
Peaceout peoples! 


	3. Ryou and the chapter of Possibilites

The Karaoke Party Of MADNESS  
  
by GothicDJ  
  
GDJ: Faster than a speeding bullet, I bring you chapter 3  
  
S: What was your incentive today?  
  
GDJ: *grins* The person who I'm dedicating this chapter to ('funfunfunfun()') who said my story was priceless. Shit like that makes me VEDY happy ^^ Oh yeah, and I made a fluke, Isis is not in my story. Sorry to disappoint all you Isis fans. I might stick her in the end.  
  
YY: Well, are you going to start the story or will this be another one of those super long not necessary authoress notes?  
  
GDJ: yeah yea.we interrupt your normally scheduled program to bring you this short commercial  
  
~  
  
Yami glanced at the shy and blushing girl standing next to him. He had just arrived under the tree that they were supposed to meet at and the first date awkwardness was finally setting in.  
  
"Did you wait long for me, Gothy?" he asked, hoping to strike some kind of conversation in the tense silence. Gothy looked at him for the first time, a crimson blush splashed across her face.  
  
"No, I just wanted to-." she started, but trailed off, looking at her feet. This was hard for her.but this needed to be done. Yami was silently edging her on, knowing this would be best for the both of them.  
  
"I just wanted to say.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter." Finally getting it out, she had the courage to look at Yami, seeing nothing but adoration in his eyes.  
  
"I've been waiting to hear that for so long," he confessed, mustering all the love he could for her in a single glance, slowly bringing their two worlds together. Wrapping her in his strong arms, he leaned down for a passionate ki---  
  
S: CCCCUUUUUTTTTT!!!! THIS IS LIVING FUCK  
  
GDJ: ooo.looks like SOMEBODY'S JEALOUS  
  
S: I am not.  
  
Y: *staying silent*  
  
GDJ: OH WELL!! GUNDAM FIGHT!! ALL SET!! READY? GO!!!  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously:  
  
"Well, 'Mr. Bombness', why don't you pick the next name for us." GDJ stated more than asked. Otogi just flicked his hair over and reached into the jar that had all the names.  
  
"And the next person to be up will be, Ryou." He stated, then sat back with his Coca-Cola (don't own). Everyone one looked over to the blushing-brit- boy with grins on their face.  
  
No one could wait for this. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ryou just stood there, looking like he really didn't want to be there, so he had to be coaxed on a bit. GDJ stood next to him and handed him the offending vampire condom box, which he stuck his hand in hesitantly. Whether it was from the fate that was in the paper he was about to pick up, or the fact that his hand would be going into a used condom box. After seeing the other people's choices though, Ryou would thank the condom, box, but were getting a little ahead of ourselves now. Anyway, back to the now, Ryou had just stuck his hand in it and made no hesitations in taking a paper out. Whether it was because he wanted to face fate head on, or he wanted to get his hand out of the condom box, we won't know, we don't know, and we will not know. ANYWAY, he picked out a paper and looked at it, and sighed. Whether it was from frustration or relief, I really can't be sure. Anyway, he sighed and picked up the proper lyrics. Bakura, being the Yami and all, went up to see what he got. Whether he was just being a curious Yami or he just wanted to know so he could point and laugh, nobody is really sure.  
  
.......  
  
..........  
  
.......  
  
.....  
  
...  
  
.. .  
  
"MY HIKARI IS GONNA RAP?!?!" Bakura exclaimed, looking at the title "Cleaning out my Closet" in an amused and shocked sorta way. Everyone in the room dropped their jaws at the mental picture of Ryou, dressed in oversized pants, with a black t-shirt on, gold and silver chains on 'til it made no sense, slouching over, with one hand on his black and blue baseball cap. Ryou rapping was like some twisted spin off of Craig David. It was also going to be the best thing Bakura had seen in some couple thousand years  
  
"Alright then," came from Bakura, "let's see Ryou rap." With a smug he was convinced his hikari could not do it. Never even thinking about what kind of music Ryou actually listened to, thinking it was all classical crap like that (not dissing classical, I like it myself). But, I mean, how much Chopin and Strastokovich can a person REALLY take after a while.  
  
Que in a very famous starting beat from Eminem's "Cleaning out My Closet" and Ryou standing in a very un-Ryou-like posture. Back slouched, he grabbed the baseball cap that was tossed to him out of no-where. Up there, some deity was sitting down with a bowl of popcorn and thinking, 'this is good quality entertainment.' Put on his best 'New-York-I-don't-give-a-shit tone of voice, he began.  
  
  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?  
  
I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against  
  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes  
  
Look at the times  
  
Sick is the mind of the motha fuckin' kid that's behind  
  
All this commotion.  
  
Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.'  
  
Tempers flaring from parents, just blow 'em off and keep goin.'  
  
Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.'  
  
Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' takin' names in the evening.  
  
Leav'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth.  
  
See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out  
  
Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now.  
  
Ain't you mama, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
  
I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you.  
  
I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet  
  
I said I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you.  
  
I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet.  
  
I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it.  
  
So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it  
  
I'ma expose it.  
  
I'll take you back to 73 before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD.  
  
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months.  
  
My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch  
  
Cuz he split.  
  
I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye.  
  
No, I don't on second thought, I just fuckin' wished he would die.  
  
I look at Hailie and I couldn't picture leavin' her side.  
  
Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try  
  
to make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake.  
  
I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human.  
  
But I'm man enough to face them today.  
  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb,  
  
but the smartest shit I did was take them bullets out of that gun  
  
Cuz id'a killed 'em, sh!t I would have shot Kim an' him both.  
  
It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to The Eminem Show.  
  
I'm sorry Mama, I never meant to hurt you...  
  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm  
  
cleanin; out my closet  
  
I said I'm sorry Mama, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry but  
  
tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet.  
  
Now I would never dis my own mama just to get recognition.  
  
Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin'  
  
But put yourself in my position  
  
Just try to envision witnessin' your Mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen,  
  
bitchin' that someone's always goin' throuh her purse and shits missin'.  
  
Going through public housing systems,  
  
victim of Munchausen's syndrome  
  
My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't  
  
'til I grew up, now I blew up. It makes you sick to ya stomach,  
  
doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, Ma?  
  
So you could try to justify the way you treated me, Ma?  
  
But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely.  
  
An' Nathan's getting' up so quick, he's gonna know that you're phoney.  
  
And Hailie's getting' so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful.  
  
But you'll never see her, she won't even be at your funeral!  
  
See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong.  
  
Bitch, do ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom.  
  
But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get.  
  
You selfish bitch, I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit  
  
Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?  
  
Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be. I'm sorry Mama,  
  
I never meant to hurt you.  
  
I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleanin out my closet.  
  
I said I'm sorry Mama  
  
I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry, but tonight,  
  
I'm cleanin' out my closet...  
  
Everyone just sat there, once again, slack-jawed. Ryou could RAP. Like DAMN, white boy got it going on. Ryou just had this super smug look on his face that looked scarily like Bakura's.but Bakura was sitting right there next to him..so it couldn't have been him.  
  
  
  
O.O  
  
Bakura was the first to snap to life, tears practically shining in his eyes.  
  
"MY HIKARI CAN RAP!!" He exclaimed in pure joy, while everyone edged farther away from him. Then, as suddenly as it came, his smug look left and it was left with the calm Ryou-esqe look we all know and love. Mins slunk (^^) over to Ryou and handed him the jar in which the names were kept for him to pick another person. Reaching his hand in, he fished around for a moment, almost playing with everyone's fate. Some may wonder, 'why would he fish around in the jar, and yet, not to condom box?' Maybe it was because he had more courage, or is just wasn't a used vampire condom box. Anyways, he finally fished out a name.  
  
Joey's turn was in the here and now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GDJ: *yawn* it's almost midnight so I'll I'm gonna say is thanx for reading, please review, and since it's so late, I didn't use spell checker or anything so there are probably oodles and boodles of errors *passes out on her computer desk* 


	4. Chapter revised AGAIN but it's final

The Karaoke Party Of MADNESS 

**by GothicDJ**

GDJ: In the heat of passion, I bring you chapter 4 (Version 2), in surround sound. And I apologize for being so late.

Yugi: what in the good graces of the Dark Magician

DM: you rang

Everyone: @.@

GDJ: yeah, well I'm running out of disclaimer ideas so I'll leave it up to Martha Stewart

MS: (she has the initials of Male Singular that we use in French class) Hello there, I'm Martha Stewart and this (a dog comes up) is Mr. Popo (think Mr. Popo from DBZ)

Mr. Popo: BARK

MS: oh yes, well, I'm going to teach you how to make a good disclaimer out of old toothpicks and a rubber balloon. We'll be back in a few minutes with the finished result…

                               3 minutes later..

MS: hello, were back, and here (holds up a perfect looking plaque with flowers on it and it is engraved in pearl) is your simple, make-at-home disclaimer..

Everyone: O.O 

Mins: she's evil I tell you….PURE EVIL

GDJ: yeah, whatever *snatches the plaque* I do not own any of the mentioned songs or artists in this fic, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh or FF7/8/KH. I also want to thank my reviewers ^^

Steph-Hime: THANKIES!! I call that moral support in the name of Ra

Angel of Darkness: Thanks, I had to think long and hard on what the songs would be. Not easy work *is sitting at her desk eating ice cream and asking her cuz what the sons should be* ^^;;;; you didn't see that…

LegendaryDragonRider: THANKIES MUCHOS *takes out the rifle and points it at the YGO cast* any of ya'll make a wrong move and I'll blow your brains out

YGO cast: all sitting obediently

GDJ: ^^ I'll try and write faster, cause it will take a lot to keep up with them.

Fracturedcrystalrose: hey, thanks for reviewing. Glad ya like it so much. Don't let your Yami keep ya down, just keep reading fanfics and it's'all good ^^ Tres content that you named me your fav. Make the YGO cast do crack-head shit fic..although I'm almost positive you didn't say it that way

Chris: hmm…my cuz's name is Chris, what a coinkidink ^^ Thanks for liking the rapping part so much, I don't know what made me think of that. I'm definitely going to write more and as soon as I'm out of the clear with this whole big project, I'll try having a chappy up everyday. Not that I can guarantee it with this retched thing they call homework…

Dueljewl: I dun really know if I can see Ryou rapping to Eminem *squints for a second* oh wait, yes I can BWHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dclick: I'm glad someone answered it because you're the first one, although it's not the right answer. Try again and you really got to think it out, I couldn't when I first got it. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope that someone *maybe you* can answer the question. Here's the riddle again: Would it be legal for a man to marry his widow's sister?

Go for it ^^

Mariana: Sorry I had to put you through the torture of the previous chapter four. Hope this one is better. Thanx for all the enthusiastic comments and not flaming me right off the bat ^^

Legendary Dragon Rider: I am sorry for putting you, too, through that. Yeah, the comic books are good but the show is too Americanized for my taste. Hope this is better for you ^^

Steph-hime: I think that's why I don't read fanfic during class because I'd either be laughing (humor), crying (angst), or drooling (yaoi). Yeah, I think I was crying over a fic once ^^;;;; glad you like my fic, though!

Funfunfunfun: yanno, you're the first person to tell me that this chapter had a half-arsed chance at being good. In my appreciation, you have the option of being in a chapter with your favorite YGO bishi, excluding Seto, Ryou, Otogi, and Joey since they already went ^^

Oh yeah, I remember getting a question about who Otogi was. I can't remember who it was but I'll just say it now. Otogi is Duke Devlin *cringes at the name* in the Dungeon Dice series. Hope that helped ^^

Well, I think that's it. If I forgot you, I am deeply sorry ^^ Also, this is going to be version 2 of chapter 4. I wasn't too proud of the other one. I've taken the previous one down because I got a lot of complaints for it.  P.S. I've only played FFVII and I haven't played VIII yet. Tell me if there is something wrong with Squall cause so far I'm stealing his personality from Kingdom Hearts. I'm also using the Squall/Leon thing just because I think it's funny ^^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Previously:

             Reaching his hand in, he fished around for a moment, almost playing with everyone's fate. Some may wonder, 'why would he fish around in the jar, and yet, not to condom box?' Maybe it was because he had more courage, or is just wasn't a used vampire condom box. Anyways, he finally fished out a name.

                                    Joey's turn was in the here and now.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

   Joey nodded. That was all he did, he nodded. No outburst, no thrashing, no wailing, no flirting with Mai, not even asking for pizza. Just a simple nod. 

"What's with the nod, Joseph?" Mai finally had to ask. It was just too tempting not to. Joey grinned, flashing two rows of perfect teeth (like all anime characters had).

"Cause whatever the hell I get, it can't be worse than what shakalicious got over there," he replied, thrusting this thumb in the direction of the CEO. Of course, Seto wasn't going to take that, and neither was Yami. While Seto was busy yelling at the calm Joey, Yami was fucking around with the song names in the condom box. GDJ's eyes flashed into a bright green and her canines extended, but only for a moment, signaling that she had felt the power, but did nothing about it. Just when Joey and Seto were about to fight, Yugi and Ryou broke them up, being the only ones there who didn't want to see bloodshed… Malik was just rooting them on trying to get something more interesting that Otogi's Bootylicious performance to happen. Anyway, all those who wanted to see a WWF (don't own) parody happen lost their wish and they settled for what was about to be sung, or rapped, or sonneted, or reqiuemed, or some other shit like that. Reaching in, he pulled out a paper that was just for him, courtesy of Yami. 

         When he saw what he got, he looked like someone had just shot him…right then and there. Just took an RCP90 and splattered him all over the wall. Yami shot Seto a small gaze before setting his eyes back on the stunned Joey. 

……………….

………………..

……………….

……………..

………………………

…………………….

…………………..

………………..

………………..

…………………

…………..

…………..aren't I so mean

………………..

………………………………..

…………………..

"Somebody's out to get me, ain't they," Joey stated as he looked at his paper, still having that shocked look on his face. I really don't think anyone saw the Pharaoh nod his head in the background…but he did. Pretty vigorously too. It wasn't like he didn't like Joey because they were actually pretty good friends, but no insulted _his_ Seto and got away with it. Now what did Joey get is the question on everyone's mind. It wasn't any Pokemon shit (not dissing Pokemon, **which I don't own**, just needed that in there), GDJ and Mins made sure none of that was in there. 

"Well, what the hell did you get," Mai asked, impatient with all the waiting. Joey just gave her this dead man walking look.

            "I got some song called Ay Chihuahua." He stated. Everyone just looked at him….for a while..just, yanno, staring.

         Then Seto broke the silence by BUSTING A LUNG. LIKE DAMN!! HE WAS ROLLING!! Basically, he and Otogi were the only ones who were laughing themselves off like maniacs. Most everyone gave him a look that clearly stated 'that's a damn shame, Joey-boy and I feel for you but I'm DAMNED glad it ain't me.' Just when Joey thought it couldn't get any worse, Cloud Strife and Squall Leonheart (Sqaully-chan ^^) jumped in through the window. Had GDJ been not so pissed off that they broke her window, she would have been hella excited. 

       "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WINDOW. FORK OVER SOME FUCKING CASH RIGHT NOW!!" she screamed, pissed off that something _else_ had broken. Cloud just gave her this look and started to unsheathe the Buster Blade. Suddenly, GDJ wasn't pissed at all about her window broken. As a matter a fact, she had brought them up some chairs, got them some drinks, propped their heads up, the works. 

     "How may I help you Mr. Cloud, Mr. Squall?" she asked sweetly, while secretly planning on pickpocketing one of them for some cash to fix her window. Squa—errr..Leon gave her a dirty look for the usage of his name, and Cloud kinda looked like he wanted to laugh. 

            "Well, I was bored so I heard something fun was going on over here (FF YAOI FANS UNITE!!!)." Cloud stated, the urge to laugh suddenly quelled by **Leon's** glare. GDJ coughed, 'well shit…I hope he doesn't get pissed or anything. Those windows already cost too much.' But that's not what she said out-loud. No need to provoke two people with incredibly powerful swords, now is there? What came out was:

"Of course, (Joey you had better do a damn good job), your always welcome to..umm…come in the middle of a karaoke party." Well…Since I'm lazy and I'll probably forget about them later, let's just say they nodded and went off into a corner to make out (wait's patiently for herself to wipe up the drool from that mental image). Well… that was a little tidbit of joy. You do realize that the only reason I stuck in Cloud and Squally-chan (gets a glare from a corner ^^) is because I, the authoress, am not only a hardcore yaoi fan, abut I am still searching for the damn lyrics to this song. ……………..did you know that there is a song called "She'd Rather Be Homeless." I don't own it but I thought it would just be an interesting to share with you. Well, I can be searching for these damn lyrics all f-ing day because IT'S A SNOW DAY!! WHOO HOOO!! Alright, can't find them so I'm gonna make up my OWN lyrics ^^. If anyone has the real lyrics, could you please send them  to me?

Well, Joey was in a cucumber. He had to sing a song called 'Ay Chihuahua' in front of everyone and Cloud and Leon (^^) were in the background so he had to do a good job. Damn shame, Joey, damn shame. 

"Well, I gotta go now, someone hand me the lyrics." He said a bit too calmly for everyone else's taste. This would be….fun….? Mins shuffled through the lyrics, finally finding one titled, "Ay Chihuahua," but something was different…….

……….

……..

just wait a sec, she can get a little slow at times…

……..

………

AAHHHH YES!! THE HANDWRITING WAS DIFFERENT!! She looked over to GDJ who shook her head with an evil smile and motioned for her to give Joey to lyrics anyway. Yami was smirking the entire time. 

~Skipping skipping

tripping tripping

Too much crap

Goes tap tap tap

On my keyboard

So as to not let you get bored

I'll skip to the part where he has to sing the song

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Joey had never been more mortified in his life when the first guitar chords came up. Suddenly getting interested in this, Squ—Leon took his hand out of Cloud's pants *same for Cloud with Leo—err—Squa---err…the guy he was with*, waiting for Joey to sing.

~This is all inside Joey's head~

This is the moment of truth, I have to do this or I will be labeled a chicken forever….although, it might be better than being labeled Chihuahua. Aww…who the hell am I kidding, neither is good. I better just get this over with cause Mins, GDJ and Yami (????) are all giving me the death glare. 

Look at Joey's blond head shake

He's taken as much as he can take

He is pissed and it's not funny

He jumps around like a wounded bunny (Got this from one of Kid Rock's lines)

(instrumental)

He's getting cheers from all his fans

But someone here has different plans

Someone is makin' him sing this song

And he'll be sayin' this all day long

Ay Chihuahua

Ay Chihuahua

Ay Chihuahuaaaaaaaaa

Ay

Ay

Chi

Hua

Hua

Joey thanked all his lucky stars that it was a super fast song and he could sit down as soon as the last chords died down. 

The whole room was silent.   
No one moved

No one spoke

Then Cloud broke the silence.

"I don't get it." Everyone just kind of looked at it and he just looked right back, his hand slowly reaching for the Buster Sword. Not that he would hurt anyone, he just thought it was funny. Especially when everyone suddenly found whistling 'Walking In A Winter Wonderland' a whole lot more important. 

The song eventually drifted into silence

It was then that Seto Kaiba broke the silence.

By laughing so hard he though he might pass out.

**_________________________________________________________**

Well, in that brief time in which I clued you all out, I'll recap what happened: 

Well, it seems Joey didn't like the fact that Seto bust a lung, making everyone else laugh as well.  There was mantra being said over and over under all that laughing that sounded something like 'shut up Seto, shut up Seto, shut up Seto..' and so on and so forth. Well, because almost everyone was laughing, Joey went to the only people who weren't laughing: Cloud and Leo—err----Squ---errrr, that guy with Cloud. A small amount of dialauge went on that I wasn't able to capture, but I did see Joey looking pretty earnest, then Cloud unsure, then 'that guy with Cloud' handed him the gunblade and smiled. Joey in return smiled and handed 'that guy with Cloud,' and Cloud, twenty dollars each. Oh boy….well, he stood up in the middle of the room and shouted something about causing bloodshed if they all didn't stop laughing, of course, everyone stopped laughing except for Seto, who was still rolling on the group, oblivious to the rest of the world. 

            Joey began to walk towards him with a deadly glint in his eye, when GDJ restrained him with strength far beyond what they had imagined. Even Cloud and 'that guy with Cloud.' Were shocked. GDJ then picked up the gunblade and set it back down next to 'that guy with Cloud.' Testing her luck, she picked up the Buster Sword and did the twirly-thingy that Cloud does for his finishing move. Smiling, she set it back down.

"I've always wanted to do that."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

People must be wondering why I didn't end that chapter as I usually did by having the person who's going next being drawn. Well I got a damn good answer for you: The paper is in school. I accidently left it in a random notebook that I don't even NEED for school. Oh well, I'll try and have the next chapter up by tomarrow since I really screwed up. Also, I know this chappy is crappy but I'm working on limited time and I'm supposed to be doing a Social Studies Project so I might have to revise this chapter *again* if I don't get any good reviews.

Oh well, good night, good fight.


End file.
